The lord
by DedsecAP
Summary: Langsung masuk ke ceritanya ya! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hai guys :D, kembali lagi bersama author dedcec yang imut ini xD, canda canda, sebelumnya author ingin membahas reviewer yang.. sangat menarik xD, author sebisa mungkin akan update cerita ini.. dan mungkin dua story author sebelum ini.. akan masuk hiatus.. atau jika nanti ada yg mau kalau storynya di update author akan update xD, jadi langsung gas to ceritanya ok?

Copyright and disclaimer : bukan punya author.. dan fic ini juga hanya gabungan pikiran author dari fic fic yang udh author baca, author sebisa mungkin akan mencari lagi nama mereka dan memberitau :v

Untuk keterangan dialognya sama story sebelumnya, thanks!

Elemental nations, perang dunia shinobi 4

Saat ini, Naruto yang terengah engah dengan mata sharinnegan yang chakra nya hampir habis meskipun dapat tambahan chakra dari para biju dan chakra kakek rikudo (disini naruto udh dapet chakra yin sasuke karena sasuke dan orang selain Naruto sudah meninggal) sedang memperhatikan Kaguya yang terlihat kecapekan dengan mata ketiganya yang hampir tertutup.

Kemudian dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya, Naruto melesat ke arah Kaguya dengan tongkat godou dama yang sudah dialiri dengan api hitam **Enton,** saat Naruto hampir mengenai godou damanya dengan Badan Kaguya,Kaguya langsung menahannya dengan **All killing ash bone** , yang dimilikinya, dan memutar tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan **Juho soshiken** ke Naruto yang melapisi tubuhnya dengan chakra kurama dan kerangka susanoo'o.

'pengorbanan Sasuke, guru kakashi, hinata, sakura dan yang lain, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN BERAKHIR DISINI!' batin naruto yang langsung menambah output powernya dan melawan serangan Kaguya dan mendorongnya. Kaguya yang terdorong langsung memasang lagi posturnya dan menyerang naruto kembali dengan **JUHO soshiken** nya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu, langsung memanifestasikan Chakra Kurama dan melapisi Kurama dengan Armor Susanoo'o dan langsung membentuk pedang dari chakra susano tersebut dan melawan serangan Kaguya.

'tch' batin Kaguya yang melihat serangannya dapat ditahan oleh bocah didepannya. Setelah bermenit menit saling beradu kekuatan, Karena kekuatan Kaguya yang melemah, salah satu pedang Susanoo'o berhasil menusuk badan Kaguya yang membuat Kaguya memuntahkan darahnya.

"s-sial… bocah" kata Kaguya yang kesakitan dan semakin melemah. Melihat hal itu, Naruto langsung menggenggam badan kaguya dengan agak lembut dan berlari ke arah Kaguya yang membuat Kaguya waspada, namun karena tidak dapat berbuat apa apa, Kaguya menutup matanya menunggu rasa sakit dari segel yang akan menyegel dirinya lagi untuk entah kapan selesainya

'b..beginikah ak..akhirnya' batin Kaguya yang semakin lemas dan menutup matanya. Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Kaguya, langsung merapatkan tangannya yang membuat tangannya bersinar terang oranye dan hitam, kemudian Naruto tempelkan ke perut Kaguya.

Menunggu segel dari yin yang chakra keturunan ashura tersebut, Kaguya kaget karena bukannya merasa tertarik dan lemas, malah memiliki sedikit tenaga dan merasakan chakra gelap keluar dari tubuhnya serta merasa ada beban yang keluar dari tubuhnya, membuka satu mata untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, hal didepannya membuat nya sangat kaget, bagaimana tidak, didepannya Naruto sedang mengumpulkan chakra Black Zetsu yang keluar dari tubuh Kaguya, Black zetsu yang tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, mencoba melepaskan diri dari chakra naruto dan berteriak.

" **KAU.. AP..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BOCAH BAJINGAN!"** zetsu hitam yang memandang naruto dengan takut karena pandangan naruto kepadanya sangat menyeramkan

"APAKAH KAU TIDAK MELIHATNYA SENDIRI HAH! AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU UNTUK SELAMANYA, ATAS SEGALA KEHILANGAN, PENGORBANAN YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA KAMI SEMUA!" teriak naruto yang kemudian melayangkan zetsu hitam di udara yang masih diselimuti oleh chakra Naruto

" **t..TUNGGU!"** teriak zetsu hitam yang semakin takut. "TIDAK ADA LAGI PENGAMPUNAN UNTUKMU! KAU TELAH MEMANFAATKAN DAN MENGENDALIKAN SEORANG WANITA CANTIK YANG MEMBUATNYA HARUS MELAWAN ANAKNYA SENDIRI DAN MEMBAWA HAL ITU KEARAH INI SEMUA! UNTUK HAL ITU, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU! DENGAN MENGHANCURKAN MU DAN MEMBERIKAN MU KEPADA SHINIGAMI!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Kaguya kaget dan membuat pipinya merona, dan membuat zetsu hitam semakin gemetar ketika melihat dibelakang naruto muncul manifestasi para bijuu, manifestasi ASHURA dan INDRA(bukan ashura dan indra anak Kakek hagoromo ya, tapi bentuk dewa nya)

"SELAMAT TINGGAL ZETSU-YARO!" teriak naruto yang kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah zetsu hitam yang membuat manifestasi Ashura dan Indra mengarahkan salah satu tangannya kearah zetsu yang membuat zetsu berteriak, namun tidak lama karena saat tangan kedua manifestasi tersebut bertepuk, terjadi ledakan luar biasa yang membuat tanah berguncang dan membuat zetsu hitam lenyap.

Hasil dari kekuatan tersebut menyebabkan terjadinya lubang raksasa disekitar naruto dan kaguya. Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian pergi ke arah kaguya yang sudah tepar di tanah akibat chakra susanoo naruto yang sudah di non aktifkan, ketika sudah berada di sebelah kaguya, naruto langsung duduk dan mengalirkan **Healing jutsu** ke arah Kaguya untuk menutup luka luka kaguya. Naruto yang kehabisan chakra langsung tepar di sebelah kaguya, dengan perasaan senang, sedih, kesal, marah dan lain sebagainya.

Senang karena setelah beberapa hari bertarung, dia akhirnya berhasil memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 dan mengalahkan kaguya. Sedih karena pengorbanan yang dilakukan tidaklah sedikit dan hanya dia, para bijuu dan kaguya lah yang tersisa di dunia mereka. Kesal karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan teman teman dan shinobi shinobi lainnya. Dan marah kepada zetsu hitam dan orang orang arogan yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

"fft.. hehe.." naruto tidak dapat menahan sedikit tawa pada nasibnya saat ini, yang membuat kaguya mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran. Naruto kemudian menatap kaguya dengan mata setengah tertutup

"heh..k..kau tidak berpikir untuk berdiri dan melawanku lagi kan..?" kata naruto dengan sedikit senyum ke arah kaguya yang membuat kaguya sedikit melebarkan matanya, dan membuat kaguya yang masih dalam keadaan tidur terlentang mengangguk kepalanya diam.

"baguslah.." kata naruto yang kemudian tertidur, tidak menyadari keberadaan orang ketiga disekitar dirinya dan kaguya

" **halo.. okaa-sama" kata hagoromo otsutsuki** yang memandang ke arah ibunya kaguya dan naruto dengan senyum

"hagoromo.." kata kaguya pelan dengan ekspresi datar, namun hagoromo dapat melihat sedikit cekungan ke atas di sudut bibir ibunya

" **bagaimana perasaanmu okaa-sama?" tanya** hagoromo yang masih memperhatikan naruto dengan senyum bangga

"seperti yang kau lihat.." kata kaguya yang membuat hagoromo terkekeh pelan..

" **begitu ya.."** kata hagoromo yang kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke atas, kemudian chakra dari naruto dan kaguya keluar dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya yang membuat chakra tersebut memanifestasikan dirinya menjadi para bijuu, dan dari tubuh kaguya kemudian keluar chakra yang lebih besar dari mereka semua.

" **shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son goku, kokuou, saiken, chumei, gyuuki, kurama… dan juubi no okami"** ucap hagoromo yang kemudian menatap para bijuu yang ukurannya sangat besar dan menatap juubi yang ukuran lebih besar daripada mereka

Juubi yang ditatap oleh para bijuu, hagoromo dan kaguya hanya mendengus kesal, sementara bijuu lain hanya menatap juubi dengan heran, karena seumur hidup mereka, mereka hanya bisa merasakannya tidak melihat

" **kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu"** tanya juubi yang membuat kurama menatapnya tambah heran

" **hanya khawatir.. dan cemas.. apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?, sudah tidak apa apa lagi di dunia ini"** tanya kurama sambil melihat partnernya tertidur yang membuat pipinya merona, tapi hanya hagoromo kaguya dan juubi yang sadar akan hal itu

" **aku tertarik dengan bocah naruto, jadi mungkin aku akan bersama dengannya untuk kedepannya"** jawab juubi mantap.

" **begitu ya.." kata hagoromo** yang kemudian mengetuk etukkan tongkatnya ke tanah, kemudian chakra dari kaguya dan para bijuu termasuk rikudo sennin terlihat diserap oleh naruto, membuat lingkungan sekitar mereka seperti terdapat banyak kunang kunang yang menyinarinya

" **kalau gitu aku akan membuat kalian bersama dengannya selamanya.. nak naruto selama hidupnya mengalami banyak pengalaman pahit, bahkan dari kecil.. karena itu, aku akan memberikan sisa chakraku kepadanya, sebagai balas budi karena telah menyelesaikan apa tidak bisa kuselesaikan.. aku harap kalian juga menerimanya.. hehe.. tapi dengan kalian yang sekarang, aku ragu kalian akan menolak untuk menjadikan naruto partner kalian, dan ibu, dengan bersatunya chakra ibu dan naruto, kalian sudah menjadi satu dan sudah terikat, dan dari yang aku rasakan, ibu menyukai ide itu bukan..? Aku harap nak naruto dapat merasakan kebahagiaan kedepannya" kata hagoromo yang semakin menghilang, namun sebelum itu perkataan perkataan orang didepannya membuatnya bangga dan senang**

" **tentu saja pak tua" kata kurama dengan senyum lebar mewakili saudarinya yang lain, meskipun mereka tersenyum tapi hagoromo dapat melihat air mata mereka, terutama shukaku dan son goku, dan kaguya mengangguk dengan senyum tulusnya yang indah**

" **terima kasih.. anak anakku.. dan sampai jumpa ibu" kata hagoromo yang akhirnya menghilang kedalam naruto**

Kaguya yang melihat itu tersenyum dan dengan lemas berjalan ke arah naruto yang membuat para bijuu termasuk juubi waspada

" **apa yang kau lakukan kaguya"** kata kurama yang menatap kaguya intens sama dengan bijuu lain

"kenapa kalian memasang ekspresi menyeramkan seperti itu? Lagipula.. bukankah kita akan menjadi istri dan pasangan pemuda tampan ini?" kata kaguya yang duduk dengan melipat kakinya di sebelah naruto

Hal yang dilakukan kaguya selanjutnya membuat para bijuu dan juubi menganga dan membuat shukaku berbicara menggagap, kaguya otsutsuki mencium seorang naruto di bibir, YA!1! Kaguya ootsutsuki dewi kelinci yang notabenenya merupakan wanita terseram di dunia itu mencium naruto uzumaki, dan dari yang para bijuu rasakan itu bukanlah yang terakhir untuk kehidupan percintaan mereka (para bijuu dan kaguya).

"kami akan menunggumu bangun, naruto-sama" kata kaguya dengan senyum tulusnya.

 **Yak itu untuk capter pertama cerita baru author xD, author akan secepat mungkin update ceritanya, dan untuk cerita lama author.. author akan membaca ulang dan melihat jika cerita itu bisa di update untuk yang lebih bagus lagi :D, so till next time xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI SEMUANYA :V, kembali lagi author dedcec disini akan menghibur kalian dengan update an baru xD, sebelum ke cerita, author sangat.. tertarik melihat review yang diberikan reader di fic author sebelumnya dan di cerita ini :v. ya.. mungkin akan author perjelas, soal update, author juga sudah secepat dan sebisa mungkin kok untuk mengupdatenya.. dan untuk fadedlight505 : uh, kalau memang kaguya mempunyai kekuatan dan fisik yang tidak terbatas, kenapa dia masih merasa kesakitan saat melawan Naruto dan sasuke? Sungguh sy tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya xD dan juga.. ini Cuma fanfic, dan fic sy kaguya sudah lemah saat bertarung tanpa henti melawan Naruto, dan memberikan chakra nya ke Naruto, soo..**

 **JADI LANGSUNG GAS KE CERITA YA XD**

Naruto yang kini telah bangun dari tidurnya, menyadari bahwa kepalanya berada di suatu yang empuk, membuka salah satu matanya dengan masih mengantuk, dia melihat rambut putih ke perak perakan dengan dua tanduk dan mata violet tanpa pupil yang sedang menatapnya dengan lembut.

Tunggu dulu.. kau bilang rambut perak.. tanduk dan mata violet tanpa pupil..? membuka matanya lebar lebar, Naruto langsung menganga melihat wajah cantic kaguya dan matanya yang sedang menatap Naruto intens dengan lembut. naruto langsung bangun dari paha kaguya membuat kaguya cemberut dengan wajahnya yang merona karena kehilangan beban di pahanya

"aww.." kata Naruto yang merasakan sakit kepala tiba tiba, menggaruk garuk kepalanya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, Naruto kaget dan memasang wajah horror yang membuat kurama terkekeh pelan ketika melihat di tangan Naruto terdapat rambut berwarna putih

"WAAAAAAAA!1!1! AKU UBANAN" teriak Naruto yang membuat shukaku dan son goku tertawa terbahak bahak dan membuat isobu serta bijuu lain tertawa pelan selain kurama yang masih memperhatikannya dengan senyum

" **bukankah itu tidak apa apa naru-sama~? Kau kelihatan keren, seperti kakek hagoromo" Kata** **Shukaku** disela sela tawanya

"INI BUKANNYA TIDAK APA APA!" kata Naruto yang kemudian dengan wajah marah yang lucu melihat ke arah shukaku yang berada di samping kanannya yang masih tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Didepan Naruto wanita berambut pirang gelap Panjang, telinga rakun, mata kuning terang dengan wajah imut, tubuh seksi dengan ukuran dada DD cup yang tertahan oleh kimono berwarna cream dengan motif awan berwarna emas dan obi berwarna coklat, di belakang wanita itu terdapat ekor rakun fluffy yang teribas ibas dengan liar karena senang dengan reaksi dari masternya, ya wanita ini adalah Shukaku, iblis rakun ekor satu

Shukaku mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke masternya membuat Naruto mendengus kesal dan membuang wajahnya, tapi sebelum Naruto menambah kata katanya, dia merasakan perasaan sangat lembut di punggungnya, menyadari hal itu Naruto kemudian menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat hal itu

Di belakangnya, wanita cantik berambut oren kemerah merahan dengan telinga rubah yang terlihat sangat enak untuk di elus, dengan warna emas ke merahan yang menatap Naruto dengan air mata di sudut matanya, tubuh seksi dengan ukuran dada G cup yang ditahan oleh kimono elegan berwarna merah dengan motif rubah dengan obi berwarna emas dan dibelakang wanita itu terdapat 9 ekor rubah fluffy, ya wanita ini adalah kurama, kyuubi no yoko, partner, teman, dan kekasih pertamanya. Naruto merasa bersalah saat melihat istrinya mengeluarkan air mata, karena itu Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk kurama, mengatakan hal kepada kurama seperti; tidak apa apa, aku disini, aku baik baik saja; dengan pelan yang membuat kurama memeluk Naruto makin erat.

" **kupikir kau akan menghilang.. aku sangat senang melihatmu bangun naru-koi" kata kurama** di sela sela tangisnya yang membuat bibir Naruto melengkung ke bawah dan heran, "seberapa lama aku tidak sadar tsuma? Dan mengapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari tubuhku?" tanya Naruto kepada kurama dengan senyumnya yang indah, namun sebelum kurama menjawab Naruto merasakan ada hawa baru di belakang kurama

" **soal itu ruto-sama, akan lebih baik jika kau melihat sendiri keadaannya"** kata wanita dengan rambut turquoise Panjang yang menutup salah satu mata aqua nya, wajah imut dan memakai syal untuk menutup lehernya, tubuh seksi yang dibalut kimono berwarna biru dengan motif air dengan ukuran dada D cup size, dan 3 ekor penyu yang teribas ibas, wanita itu adalalah isobu, kura kura ekor 3.

Isobu kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan tangan kirinya kebawah dan memutarnya, sehingga terbentuk cermin dari elemen air yang dimilikinya, hal yang dilihat Naruto di depannya membuatnya sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, hilang sudah rambut pirangnya yang eksotis ,diganti dengan rambut spike putih ke perakan Panjang, matanya birunya yang indah seperti biru Samudra digantikan dengan warna violet dengan sedikit kilatan biru dan perak didalamnya, kulit tannya yang eksotis juga berubah menjadi warna putih creamy, dan tanda seperti kumis kucing dipipinya juga hilang, tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dan berotot daripada sebelumnya dan dia merasakan penisnya juga membesar melebihi sebelumnya.

"apa yang terjadi selama aku tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Naruto yang masih terkejut, Naruto tambah kaget ketika mendengar suara yang tidak ia kenali menjawab pertanyaannya

" **ketika kau tak sadarkan diri, hagoromo otsutsuki datang dan mengeluarkan chakra para bijuu, kaguya serta aku, dan memberikannya ke tubuhmu, itu membuatmu menjadi primordial god dengan chakra tidak terbatas dan tubuh fisik yang sangat kuat. Begitu juga dengan stamina tak terbatas, Naruto-anata~"** kata wanita dengan rambut hitam dengan sedikit keperakan Panjang dengan telinga serigalanya, Serita wajah cantik, mata amethyst yang menatapnya dengan saying dan gairah, tubuh seksi dan ukuran dada H size, yang dibalut dengan kimono hitam dengan motif bulan dan bunga yang sedikit kendor, obi putih dan 10 ekor serigala yang teribas ibas dengan semangat

"siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sedikit waspada, meskipun wanita di depannya ini sangat menawan dan cantik, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa wanita di depannya ini akan menyerangnya, lagipula… lhat di belakangnya ada 10 ekor! Melihat itu saja menambah ke waspadaan Naruto

" **aww.. aku merasa tersakiti anata.. kenapa memerhatikanku seperti itu? Lagipula, hanya dengan kau mengalirkan chakra ke tangan mu,menggunakan shari-rinnengan mu sekarang dan melakukan ini *snap*, kau bisa saja membunuh kami semua anata. Fufu.. aku dikenal sebagai, juubi no ookami, shinju, dsb, tapi nama asliku adalah Rumi, Naruto-anata" kata wanita yang sekarang di kenal sebagai Rumi** yang membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Wanita cantik dan seksi yang berada di depannya adalah makhluk yang beberapa hari ini dilawan oleh dia dan para shinobi lainnya, dan wanita itu bilang bahwa dia bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan mudah? Ia tidak percaya dengan hal itu

"Rumi ya.. bagaimana agar aku tidak lepas kontrol terhadap kekuatan ini? Dan mengapa kau memanggilku.. anata?" kata Naruto dengan bingung, membuat Rumi tertawa pelan dan membuat Naruto menatapnya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

" **tentu saja dengan melatihnya anata.. kami akan membantumu dalam hal itu kau tidak perlu cemas" kata rumi dengan senyum, "dan karena chakra ku berada di dalam tubuhmu, secara tidak langsung kita telah membuat suatu contract satu sama lain, lagipula bukan hanya aku, kaguya disini juga terikat contract denganmu anata, karena itu bukankah normal untuk seorang istri memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan anata?" kata rumi** dengan senyum indahnya yang membuat naruto mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya melihat tingkah laku wanita di depannya

"b-begitukah?" tanya naruto yang kemudian menatap kaguya, kaguya yang merasa dirinya ditatap oleh naruto dibuat merona pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya

'huh, aku tidak menduga bahwa dia bisa melakukan itu' batin naruto yang melihat kaguya masih mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memainkan jarinya satu sama lain

" **lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang naru-koi?" tanya kurama kepada naruto yang kemudian tersenyum lebar membuat pipi para gadis dan merona, dan membuat mereka tersenyum kepada naruto**

"bukannya itu sudah jelas kura-tsuma?" kata naruto yang kemudian berdiri tegak dan membusungkan dada

"AKU AKAN MELATIH KEKUATANKU SAMPAI MAKSIMUM, MENJADI ORANG YANG PANTAS DAN BISA MENJAGA KALIAN SEMUA, DAN SETELAH ITU AKAN KITA TENTUKAN LAGI NANTINYA!" teriak naruto diselingi dengan tawa yang membuat kurama menggeleng geleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan membuat yang lain hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa pelan, kecuali shukaku dan son goku yang tersenyum lebar dan tertawa pelan

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai, anata" kata rumi dengan senyum horror yang membuat naruto meneguk ludahnya

 **Yak xD itu untuk chapter kedua dari THE LORD XD maaf jika ada salah kata untuk chapter ini xD, dan untuk chapter selanjutnya author usahain banyakin wordnya.. author masih sakit untuk sekarang.. maaf, see ya :D**


End file.
